There are many diseases for which there are no vaccines and others for which the vaccines are not optimal or have significant side effects. The objectives of this project are to characterize viral antigens, determine targets of humoral and cell mediated immunity, and to use this information to develop candidate vaccines. Both live recombinant vaccines and recombinant protein vaccines are being developed. The vaccines are first tested in small animals and then in non-human primates. Presently we are working on vaccines for HIV, SARS, and smallpox.